


Celestial Dynamics

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you should thank Gaila for taking care of you the other night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Content Advisory: Het, slash, threesome, lack of plot.  
> Acknowledgments: [](http://asimaiyat.livejournal.com/profile)[**asimaiyat**](http://asimaiyat.livejournal.com/), [](http://joyshine.livejournal.com/profile)[**joyshine**](http://joyshine.livejournal.com/) and [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/).  
> Sequel To: "[Orbital Resonance](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/428479.html)".  
> 

Of the many issues Leonard McCoy, MD has to contend with in his never-ending efforts to keep Captain James T. Kirk in one breathing piece, the most frustrating may just be Jim's nonsensical conviction that a discharge from Sickbay is a clearance to head right back to full duty. Even with medical authority over the Captain, sound advice delivered at appropriately raised decibel levels, and well-stocked hyposprays in hand, Dr. McCoy can only do so much.

Which is why Leonard pulled a screenshot from his devious head nurse's playbook and brought Gaila over to sit with Jim for a bit this afternoon. Or rather, _on_ Jim, considering he heard her scramble into Jim's lap as soon as he made himself turn his back. Still, earlier on when he'd reminded her that Jim's still recovering she'd listened with serious eyes and a firm nod, so matter what giggling he hears drifting from the other room he's reasonably sure Gaila won't exercise Jim too much. Probably.

Leonard procrastinates by Jim's desk, organizing files on his padd as he steels himself to leave, until Gaila cries out fake protest in sibilant Orion Prime, overlapped by Jim's call of "Hey, Bones, c'mere." He opens his mouth to argue, glaring at the padd, but a lilting giggle tugs his attention and the display dissolves into abstract rectilinear patterns. Five minutes, Leonard tells himself as he drops the padd on Jim's desk and heads back to the sleeping alcove. Five more minutes and then he'll haul himself back to Sickbay.

He finds them sitting up in Jim's bed, propped against the wall, tucked hip to hip. Technically, Gaila's still mostly dressed, red uniform and red hair vibrant against Jim's bare pale skin, though it looks like she's paying more mind to Jim's hands curved to her breast and belly than to the layers of cloth between. Her head tips back, hair spilling unbound over the hard curve of Jim's shoulder, eyelids shut and trembling, lips parted and gleaming wet; Leonard's had dreams that looked like this, and Jim's eye gleams knowingly as he slides his rosy mouth up Gaila's edibly green throat. "Lieutenant Gaila," he purrs against her skin, as she shivers and smiles wider, "tells me that five nights ago you got kicked out of your own Sickbay."

Leonard realizes his mouth's gone dry when it drops open, cool air on his parched tongue. "I wouldn't characterize events quite that way," he manages to drawl word by word, a little thickly but much less shakily than he feels in his trembling gut, as Jim rolls Gaila's nipple between his fingertips and she digs her hand into his sheet-covered thigh. "Considering the conspiracy arrayed against me."

Jim snorts. "Considering it took your entire staff, Uhura, _and_ Gaila to force you to get some rest." Gaila giggles breathily, half-open eyes glinting with friendly defiance, and Jim smacks a kiss underneath her ear and grins, teeth gleaming sharp white against her pulse. She tips her head further back, arching into Jim's hands, and Leonard's last chance to go get some work done evaporates in the blue heat of Jim's eyes.

His professional duties don't, though. "Before things get too out of hand--"

"Bones, I'll behave," Jim says, and he's never looked less like he even knows the meaning of the word. "I promise I won't get too worked up." This with a devious wink that Leonard can only hope isn't the only truth in Jim's pretty face. "But I think you should thank Gaila for taking care of you the other night."

Leonard's stiff-legged stagger forward is far more honest than his, "Because you want us to put on a kinky show for your amusement." This close he can smell them both, Jim's fresh musk tangled up with Gaila's deep floral savor, and a heavy throb is already ramping up behind his eyes and his balls.

Jim nods cheekily as Gaila licks her full lower lip and cants her thighs open a little more, as the air thickens with sex. "C'mon, Dr. Leonard," she says, raising a sleek arm, one graceful finger curling like a tendril, "let's put on a kinky show for Jim's amusement."

"You, Miss Gaila," Leonard says, gripping his shirt hems as Jim presses his laughing mouth to her shoulderblade, "are every last bit as bad as he is." He pulls them off as she giggles, because he knows from happy experience she's as juicy as a ripe peach, and leans in to kiss her lightly though it puts his ear in range of Jim's sharp teeth.

Braced for a bite, Leonard shudders under a wet thrust of tongue instead, and Gaila giggles again, plush lips vibrating against his as she steals his breath. He slips to his knees beside the bed, looking up into two pairs of wicked blue eyes as Jim says, "Oh, no, she's much, much better," as Gaila raises her leg with a dancer's grace, ruffling his hair with her toes, sliding her sleek calf along his cheek.

He turns his head just enough to brush his mouth over the tender inside of her knee as Gaila settles her thigh over his shoulder, as he sets a hand on her hip. "You wanna get any more comfortable, darlin'?" he asks, letting himself rumble to make her smile widen.

"Nah." Gaila's smile gleams though her eyelashes flicker in the rhythm of Jim's circling fingers. "Do you like a girl in uniform?"

"Yes, ma'am," he says, kissing her inner thigh as he strokes up her rounded hips and pushes her skirts up, hooking his fingertips into her damp red panties and peeling them down. She pulls her knees tight around his head as she tugs her legs free; he murmurs over her skin, "Thank you," and her sigh lilts happily.

"I know," Gaila breathes, and Jim's wordless agreeing burble is muffled by her thighs around Leonard's head, her flesh delicate and redolent as he tucks his hands beneath the full curve of her ass and tugs her towards his mouth to kiss her open. She's heady and delicious, warm green enfolding rosy succulence, and he spares a thought towards hypotheses of shared humanoid origins because she's put together just like a Terran woman and to her own beautifully individual pattern. She moans a giggle above him, Jim murmuring soft encouragement as her breath rushes faster, and Leonard closes his eyes, crumpling her skirt with his forehead, pulling the flat of his tongue over her.

Gaila pushes a hand into his hair, scratching delicately across his scalp, quivering as Leonard slides two fingers into her slick heat and licks around them, angling upwards. She's moaning on every breath now, twisting her hips towards him, a guttural note sliding into Jim's stream of babble, and soon enough she flutters tight around his fingers, pulsing against his lips, but she's almost polite about it. Leonard wants her yanking on his hair so his scalp burns, wants the sobbing cries and bone-deep shivers of her undiluted satisfaction, and smiles against her thigh just long enough to be felt before he goes for it.

Jim squeezes his shoulder with an echo of the same idea, murmuring louder, "C'mon, babe, we're just getting started." She giggles breathlessly, prettily, rocking into Leonard's licks and strokes, nudging him towards giving her more. He does, half drunk on the sweet dark richness of her, the smooth tenderness of her juicy flesh, and she quivers into another orgasm, fingers tensing, voice cracking on a cry. Getting there, but they can do better. Leonard remembers her firecracker wildness when she really lets go.

He tucks his hand up and squeezes Jim's wrist, slipping his fingers out to cup Gaila's thigh, hears her gasps muffled in wet kisses, Jim softly moaning along with her. Leonard licks a bit longer, sucking a fold into his mouth, stroking with the press of his lips, and Gaila jumps a little, her fingers crimping around his hair. Same move on the other side, humming to make his mouth buzz, and she shudders harder, whimpering when he slides his tongue in as he thinks, 'a little more, girl,' with every lick. Her "Oh!" is delightedly surprised, whatever she just babbled makes Jim chuckle, but it's the wordless joy tumbling from her mouth that makes Leonard's chest swell with hot happiness, almost as tight as his aching dick as he keeps up the pace, lapping as deep as he can, pressing his forehead to her warm belly under her rucked-up skirt.

A little more and she starts thrashing, her voice sliding high over Jim's pleased grunt; before she can come back down Leonard gives her two fingers again, hard and fast, just this side of a slam, and she clutches around them as she screams, her heel bouncing off his back. "There you go, darlin'," he murmurs against her mound, soft wet hair tickling his crackling lips, and closes them tight around her pouty clit. He's just about knuckling himself in the chin on each stroke but it's more than worth it to hear her muffled screams rise through the frantic kissing overhead, to feel her shaking like her bones are dissolving and his scalp searing as she drags on his hair. He sucks and thrusts and wallows dizzily in her pleasure until her thigh slumps from tense to unstrung, until her fingers slide trembling down over his temple, until she coughs and sobs and shudders down to arrhythmic flickering aftershocks.

He lifts his buzzing head and his neck creaks, a well-earned twinge, and he can't resist licking his chops as he eases his fingers free. Jim grabs his wrist and tugs, and Leonard looks up into glittering blown-blue eyes as Jim yanks his hand up. Leaning forward carefully under Gaila's panting weight on his shoulder, Jim drags his tongue the length of Leonard's hand, winding his arm around Gaila's waist as she dazedly rolls her head. Jim hums and slurps, tightening his vibrating mouth around Leonard's fingers, his teeth scraping sparks; Leonard's nerves crackle and flare, his toes curling, his trapped dick throbbing. With Jim's tongue lashing around his fingers and Gaila's savor still on his tongue, Leonard's mouth just about drops open, and he can barely croak, "Don't get yourself all riled up, now."

Jim just winks and goes down, hot wet suction around Leonard's fingers, Gaila's eyes fluttering open as her soft mouth curls wide and happy; Leonard stares up at them, his cheeks sticky-smeared and dick so hard he could break something, and has to smile with tingling lips, shaking his head as he catches his breath. This is middle-of-the-day crazy, but when Gaila tips off Jim's shoulder Leonard just lets her leg firm up over his back, just leans into her tug as she curls towards him. "Come _here_, c'mere, why are you still dressed? Why am I?" She hauls her uniform over her head. "Ooh, I'm so hot."

Reaching to unhook Gaila's bra, Jim pops his mouth off Leonard's fingers, because of course he can't resist saying, "You sure are, baby, especially with Bones's head between your legs." Gaila giggles and Leonard rolls his eyes, which means he's not watching for it when she pitches forward onto him, her hands plunging into his hair as she kisses him so hard his head spins, her strong sleek leg winding tight across his ribs.

"Come _fuck_ me," Gaila insists, arching back, dragging Leonard onto the bed with her own weight. "Come _here_."

"Bossy looks good on you," is all he can gasp, elbowing up onto the bed as Gaila tugs on him and kisses the remaining scraps of sense out of his dizzy head, rocking up beneath him, moaning into his mouth. Jim makes some comment, but for once Leonard can't even hear him through Gaila's sweet noise and the rush of his own pulse. She twists urgently against him, yanking at his trousers, her plush lips shaping to his; her unhooked bra crumples between them until he bats it aside and strokes along the satiny curve of her breast, has to skim his mouth down her cheek and throat to scatter kisses across her skin, pressing his lips over her pulse.

Gaila giggles wildly, shimmying so sleekly Leonard just wants to hold her still a moment, pet her hair and roll her atop him, but as she wiggles her arm free of a strap Jim huffs over them, the unappreciative little shit. "Need a hand with that?" he asks impatiently, and Leonard wouldn't justify that with a response even if his mouth weren't busy with the much more worthwhile task of mapping all the lovely crinkles of Gaila's nipple. He reaches across instead to thwack the nearest hip so Jim yelps.

Besides, Gaila answers for him, gasping, "Yeah, trousers, trousers." She drags Leonard up by the ears, kissing him devouringly as Jim tugs his pants down for him, miraculously managing not to catch the zippier on anything, but Jim's always been good at stripping people.

Jim smacks Leonard's ass hard, knocking an undignified splutter out of him, and Gaila giggles around his tongue. He pulls his head up and she sparkles cheerily at him, he glances up to glare at Jim and gets a differently engulfing kiss for his trouble. "Kiss him, kiss him," she sighs, wrapping her slender hot fingers around his dick, rocking her knees up around his waist, and Jim grips his nape and makes a production of it, all tongue and showing off. It's all so ridiculously rousing all Leonard can do is groan and clutch the sheets as Gaila slides slick-tight-hot around him and Jim kisses his breath away.

Gaila rocks to meet his thrusts and bites his ear, Jim licks his jaw and strokes down the length of his spine, and Leonard shudders so hard he slams in deep, much harder than he meant to. Gaila just screams thrillingly, drumming her heels on his back, and his hips uncouple from his conscious control, rolling under Jim's hand splayed over his tailbone. Jim groans a laugh into his ear, wiggling down beside them, pressing a distracting, bracing hand to the small of Leonard's back. Jim must be working his dick by now but Leonard can't even watch, can't do anything but drop his face into Gaila's sweet damp hair spread over the mattress and shudder as they cooperatively fuck him.

And, God, they _are_ working him in tandem, as the three of them thrash higher and higher, as Gaila writhes velvetly around him, her damp silky skin stroking his, as Jim's trembling tingles into the base of his spine, igniting all his nerves. She whimpers words he doesn't know, quivering tensely, and Jim murmurs a soft answer and kisses her as she comes again, tight focused ripples and sharp muffled cries. All Leonard can do is press his shaking mouth to her ear, too far gone to even tell her how beautiful she feels as his own orgasm rushes after hers, wringing him out before letting him sink, long lingering tremors rippling up his back and down his thighs. Jim breathlessly gasps something Leonard's too wrecked to understand, his hand smacking in a last few strokes until he comes too, sticky spurts on Leonard's hip.

Of course. Why wouldn't Jim mess them up even more? Leonard's growl is as rickety as his bones, Gaila quivering voluptuously under him as he tries to heave himself off her. Panting amusement in his ear, Jim grabs his shoulder and tugs, and Leonard pretty much flops between them, Gaila half rolling with him to drape her leg over his and snuggle her curly head on his shoulder. Jim tucks his face under Leonard's chin, still shaking merrily, sliding his hand across Leonard's chest so Gaila can interweave their fingers, and for several unmeasured moments all Leonard hears are Gaila's sweet gasps, Jim's ticklish little chuckles of delight, and the decelerating thump of his own pulse.

Eventually Leonard realizes his eyes are open, because he's looking at the featureless beige ceiling, but even his eyebrows feel relaxed. Gaila sighs contentedly, Jim kisses his collarbone and squirms comfortably, and they're both lax and warm, pinning his arms, legs tangled through his, no reason to move. Eventually thoughts drift up about his approaching shift and the reports he should finish before it, how he hasn't checked in with M'Benga and Villanueva in hours, but he's really not approaching the point of caring anytime soon.

At least, not until Jim's murmur of "_That_ was definitely worth the dizziness," rockets Leonard back to duty at full impulse.

"What? Sweetheart, my arm--" Gaila gets right off him, good girl, and Leonard flips over to straddle Jim. "Dizziness? When did it start? Any headache?"

"Bones, Bones, I'm fine," Jim insists like he always does, making a show of fending Leonard off, pressing kitten-soft hands to his chest. Leonard bats them away, steadies Jim's head in one hand and peels up his eyelid with the other, checking the pupil's reactivity to light, blowing a puff of air to test reflexes. "Ow!" Jim bucks and wiggles with some solid force, a little more like his normal self, but Leonard grips his hips between tight knees and gets the other eye too, privately thankful that he's a little too sated to get it up again quite yet even with a squirming Jim between his thighs. "I don't have a headache, I just felt a bit dizzy after I came, I'm fine!"

"_You_ just got out of Sickbay," Leonard replies, turning Jim's head back and forth despite Jim's hands tight and pushing on his waist. "Tell me if this hurts."

"Nothing hurts except your death-grip on my _face_!" Jim laughs beneath his whining, but Gaila's breath catches.

"I'm sorry," she says, uncharacteristically subdued, "we weren't supposed to get so excited, were we?"

"_He's_ not supposed to get worked up, sweetheart." Satisfied that Jim's in no danger, Leonard lets go to reach over to her, and she gets up on her knees and hugs him. "You get to have all the fun you want," he murmurs against the top of her tousled head, feeling her press warmly against him, and sternly reminds himself that what he needs is a shower, not another round of midday lovemaking.

"Oh, and how am I supposed to resist _this_?" Jim's voice creaks high like a rusty hinge as he waves up at them. "Both of you! I'm only made of flesh and blood!"

"It'd be nice if you remembered that _before_ you landed yourself in my Sickbay." Gaila loosens her arms, and Leonard lets her slide down to nestle beside Jim. "Before you wound up on a _respirator_," the memory crashing through this moment's comfort, a plummeting chill inside him.

Jim just grins up at him, bright eyes narrowed, careless and beautiful like always. "Yes, Bones, I remember--"

"You can't, it's physically impossible because you were _unconscious_\--!" and Leonard has more to say, he really does, but Gaila leans up and kisses his hip, the soft press of her lips shocking his tirade clean out of him.

She folds her hand into his as he glances down, shining that smile of hers at him. "You're just like a captain, aren't you? A healer all the time, in your uniform or nothing at all." She waggles her finely drawn eyebrows as Jim exhales a laugh, resting her soft cheek on Leonard's thigh, and if he's going to go take a shower and make his shift on time, he needs to go now.

So he squeezes her hand lightly as he clambers off Jim and the mattress, his legs tingling as they take his weight. "I try my best." Leonard lays his hand over Jim's for a moment, feeling tendons and bones shift as Jim squeezes warmly, before he takes another step away and pulls his face straight. Gaila settles down again, her head beside Jim's as they give him identically cheeky grins, widening when he sets hand on hip and scowls. "Jim, get some rest. Gaila, make sure he does."

"Yes, Doctoooh." Jim's answer shades off into a yawn as he waves carelessly, settling his other arm around Gaila, eyes drifting closed.

"I will," Gaila says softly and clearly, and winks. Once Jim's eyes have shut completely, Leonard winks back and gives her a smile.

_   
**Celestial Dynamics (Star Trek XI, NC-17)**   
_


End file.
